XCOM Base Defense
XCOM Base Defense is a new essential mission introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. This mission carries the official designation of Operation Ashes and Temples. Acquisition This mission will occur after 15-20 days following the Alien Base Assault mission. Mission Brief Mission Objectives *Defend our base by all necessary means *If all soldiers in the combat area are killed, XCOM HQ will fall Mission Site This mission takes place on a unique map detailing the expansive XCOM HQ Delta Section. Enemy Types The number (as many as 42 on Normal and Classic) and type of enemies vary depending on the stage of the alien invasion, similar to the Alien Base Assault. It is possible for this mission to feature every alien type with the exclusion of Outsiders. The Ethereal can potentially be introduced here instead of the Overseer Crash Site. Tactics *You cannot choose which Soldiers are used during the mission, nor their loadout. You will automatically receive the top 5-6 Soldiers from the barracks, either initially or eventually as reinforcements, equipped with whatever they had when the mission starts. As doing this mission with Soldiers in basic gear can be close to impossible, it is best to leave your top Soldiers fully equipped between missions after completing the Alien Base Assault. Players who like to use the loadout command "make all items available" should be especially wary. *The first units will come around you, then they will come from the small building to one side. Only one wave will come from there, then they will come from the engineering bay on the other side. Stay in cover and wait for the aliens to come to you. *This mission supplements your regular soldiers with XCOM Base Security personnel; they are functionally Rookies with default gear. You will typically start the mission with 3-4 of them and receive between 0-3 with each reinforcement wave. The game attempts to keep your active number of units at eight. **XCOM Base Security personnel are to be considered highly expendable as you will never see them again nor are they listed on the memorial should they die. Due to their basic equipment and lack of training they are most suitable for drawing fire and throwing grenades. **Researching Tactical Rigging allows each of the Base Security personnel to start with two grenades. **Getting at least 4 kills with the Base Security personnel awards the "All Hands on Deck" Achievement. *Completing this mission awards the "They Shall Not Pass" Achievement. Rewards Bugs *If a Base Security officer is killed by a Chryssalid and turns into a Zombie the game will crash during the "Zombie pukes" animation. *If the mission is failed, it allows a restart from the start of the mission with a new RNG seed, even on Ironman mode. Some may consider restarting after a failed mission to be compromising a save's Ironman status, though the game itself does not. Gallery XCOM_EW_BaseSecurity_vsChryssalid.jpg|A Base Security officer takes aim at a Chryssaild. XCOM_EW_BaseSecurity_vsBerserker.jpg|XCOM Base Security take on a Berserker. XCOM_EW_Sectoid_Outgunned.jpg|Make the aliens regret their attack... XCOM_EW_MEC_Outgunned.jpg|... but don't let your troops get out gunned. Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:XCOM: Enemy Within